The Mark of Cain
by Sarahhh93
Summary: **COMPLETE** So now an AU ending for season 9! Lots of Hurt!dean and Hurt!Sammy...Lots of angst and generally putting our two favourite boys through hell...:D Rated T just to be safe and for the occasional swear word!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just an idea of what the season finale of season 9 will be. Just have a read and let me know what you guys think! I do LOVE reviews! And let me know what you guys think will happen in the ending of season 9!**

**You guys can be the judge...shall I carry on writing more chapters or leave it as a dramatic one off?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them...but I do in my dreams and it's a happy place...well most of the time! :D**

**Don't forget to review **

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

"Drop the blade Dean." Sam commanded his eyes never leaving his brother.

"Move!" Dean growled the first sword in his hand held threateningly in front of him, a desire to kill in his eyes. "Sam get out of my way!"

"No." Sam countered, his arms outstretch in a way of surrender, desperate to stop Dean from passing and killing anymore. He didn't want to fight him.

Dean growled and advanced on Sam, not seeing his brother but only someone who was blocking him. His thought was to get past and kill whoever to get to Metatron, whoever he killed didn't matter.

"Dean drop the blade." Sam tried desperately to seek his brother who he knew was in there somewhere, underneath all this bloodlust and anger he just had to reach him. That was not going to happen and seeing Dean move forward Sam had only a second to jump to the side before the blade would slash into him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted again before jumping forward in a desperate attempt to get Dean to drop the blade. Dean in his adrenaline form saw Sam before he moved and countered him leaving a bloody cut on Sam's forearm.

Looking up shocked Sam tried to keep the hurt off his face before it turned to anger.

"Come on Sammy, I know you, I trained you. Why even bother?" Dean snarled a little trying again to side step his brother and growled in frustration when Sam blocked him once again. "Move."

"No." Sam shook his head, his breathing slightly high his eyes never leaving Dean's hands and the blade. "Come on man I know you're in there somewhere, this _isn't _you." He continued desperately.

Dean laughed again, "And of course you know what me is so well eh Sam? Partners but not brothers and all that."

Sam was taken back for a second, it was a second too long and Dean advanced, the time for talking over. He held the blade in two arms and in a single swipe slashed at Sam's torso. Dean looked him without blinking as Sam stifled a scream before falling to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Dean walked off without a second glance or care for his dying brother.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Dean continued on his journey the blade bringing calmness and clarity to him, he did not think about anything else but the kills and the thrill of the kills. His brother was long forgotten. He walked, unsure for how long down the long corridor desperate to reach his destination.

"Dean." Dean froze before turning to the soft but commanding voice of Castiel.

"What?" He growled back before turning not in the mood for the angel today. Of course he should have known that by the time he had turned around Castiel was stood in front of him concern radiating from his face.

"Cas, move." Dean held the blade threateningly out in front of him.

Cas stared blankly at him half raising his eyebrows, "Surely you do not think you could take on an angel of the Lord."

"I've wagered for less." Dean remarked before throwing his body into the knife hoping to slash Castiel like he done to Sam. Castiel wasn't Sam however, and with one hand blocked the blade and with the other threw dean across the hall landing harshly on his back. Before dean could move Cas stood above him and strength unheard of he prized the knife out of his hand before throwing it out of his reach.

Dean struggled to sit up and reach for the blade needing the power and security it brought him but Cas did not allow this keeping a firm arm on his friends chest he looked blankly until Dean stopped his battles.

"Cas let me up, I need to do my job." Dean begged, his arms shaking for the need of the blade.

Castiel did not let up however and frowned as if unsure, "Your job was to kill Metatron not everyone you had a disagreement with." He turned his head, however he kept a firm hand on Dean as if daring him to try, "Where is your brother?"

Dean froze, trying to will his muddled brain to work. It took him a moment before realisation crossed his face, all desire for the blade vanished as he remembered what he did.

"Cas Sam..." Dean tried and sat up this time Cas let him before nodding.

"Where?" He asked, he turned picking up the blade and stared at Dean silently asking if he was going to fight him for it, Dean shook his head his only concern for Sam.

Dean hastily said where Sam was and immediately felt the weird sensation of being transported. All too soon they arrived where Dean fell to his feet besides his brother who lay unconscious in a puddle of his own blood.

"Sammy?" Dean shook him harshly whilst turning him onto his back checking the pulse at his neck. It was there, beating faintly and irregularly. Starring down he looked at the slash in his brothers torso before shrugging off his jacket which he used to apply pressure.

Castiel bent beside him, keeping the blade out of reach and placing two fingers to Sam's head in the act to heal him.

Dean watched silently from the side, still holding pressure on the wound he had inflicted. "What are you waiting for? Heal him Goddamnit!" He shouted desperately.

Castiel shook his head helplessly, "I-I can't." He frowned, "My stolen grace it's fading fast." He sat down besides Dean afraid to meet the desperate haunted look in the man's eyes.

"What do you mean you can't?" He growled, "Fix him." Dean turned back to Sam, the blood still pouring freely from the wound. Sam's breath was slowing.

"I can't Dean." Castiel said, sympathy filling his voice as he starred at Dean desperately trying to save his dying brother. There was nothing anyone could do, they all knew that. Sam only had minutes left if that.

"Sammy? Sammy, don't leave me." Dean begged shaking the man harshly "Come on man I know we've had problems but you're my little brother you can't leave me. Not again. I'm meant to protect you." He whispered these in the hope Castiel couldn't hear, Cas stood up giving Dean the privacy he needed.

Dean still placed pressure on the wound desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Sam's breathing became shallow, his pulse dropping.

"What have I done?" Dean asked his breathing ragged before screaming to the world "What have I done?!"

**A/N: Cain killed his brother in the bible so I'm convinced that's what's going to happen! (of course being renewed for a 10****th**** season Sammy can't stay dead but it does make for a dramatic season finale!) **

**I am liking evil Dean, as much as it makes me want to give him a hug! Are you guys liking it? Should I carry on or leave it as a oneshot?**

**So what you guys think? I wonder how close my guess is to the finale...we will have to wait and see!**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to the seven people who have reviewed, the fifteen people following the story and the five who have favourite it! It has made me so happy and has encouraged me to write another part of the story! I wonder how close I am to the finale this week...?**

**I want to say a huge thanks to MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul who has become a lovely friend and encouraged me to write more! Also check them out they've written some pretty awesome fanfics! :D **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them...although I am still wishing!**

**Hope you guys enjoy...and remember I LOVE reviews :D**

**Part two**

"Oh dear, he doesn't look too good does he?" A new voice appeared and Dean jumped to his feet determined to protect his dying brother.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled stepping forward, but Cas put an arm out stopped him from stepping another step worried that Dean may do something to get himself killed.

Metatron grimaced a little before shrugging turning his attention to Cas. "How's the stolen grace Castiel?"

Castiel did not answer but kept an arm on his friend-he would not lose two friends to Metatron in one night.

"That good eh?" He giggled again before drawing his eyes to the unconscious body on the floor his face looking concerned. "Seriously he doesn't look good." Dean swore at him, to which Metatron starred at like a naughty child before finally speaking, "I could heal him you know"

Dean froze at this point, his eyes desperately seeking if he was telling the truth or playing them. "Don't lie to me." He growled his eyes seeking for the blade. The blade that was out of distance. He was desperate to seek it, it gave him clarity and peace, he knew what he was doing whilst he held it. Castiel noticed this however, and grabbed his forearm painfully tight, a simple threat-You will not get to that blade.

"I'm not lying." Metatron continued still unfased by the devilish look in Dean's eyes, "I can and will heal your brother."

Dean shook his head, "Do it then." He couldn't glance at Sam, it was too painful. Instead he would look at Metatron, his enemy, and try not to kill him with his bare arms if he had too.

Metatron examined his nails as if unfased by the threats in front of him. "At a price of course, I don't do anything for free."

"What price?" Dean asked desperate.

"Dean-" Castiel's face was wide with fear. Fear of losing his two friends in one night, "Dean you cannot."

"Shut it Cas." Dean growled, but he did not look at him to. He knew if he did he may be unable to go through with whatever Metatron said. Castiel was a brother, just like Sam.

"I just need your help for a little bit." Metatron shrugged, "You would barely have to do anything, just help me a little." He looked at Dean, seeing nothing more than a desperate ape...A _useful _desperate ape with the blade however.

"You mean work for you?!" Dean growled and turned around in disgust. His eyes however landed on Sammy and his broken body. Even from his standing position he could see Sam's breath was weakening, he only had minutes left before he passed onto the next world. Whatever that would be for Sam, Dean did not know.

"Do or don't it's your choice." Metatron smiled menacingly before turning and walking away.

With a final look at Sam Dean had made his decision, "Wait." He closed his eyes as he said it. This felt very familiar like it had after Cold Oak after Sam had died that time and Dean had made his deal.

"Dean I can't let you do this." Castiel's hand was firm on his arm bringing him back harshly to reality, to look at the desperation of Castiel's face.

"It's not up to you to let me do anything Cas." Dean retaliated before shrugging off his friends arm and turning to Metatron and nodding, "I will."

Metatron grinned.

"I will work for you as long as I see for myself that Sam is alive, only then will I go." Dean looked down keeping the tears from his eyes. _What had he done? This was all his fault._

"Shake on it. It binds the contract." He grinned, the grin taking over his face.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Unless you want to do it the demons way and kiss?" Metatron laughed a little. Dean stepped forward and shook the angel's hand without another thought.

"Dean no." Castiel murmured a frown burrowing deep in his face, he however, did not step forward and stop his friend.

Dean watched as Metatron walked over to his brother and with a simple touch Sam breathed in heavily and moved his arms to his chest before staring at the crowd around them confusion burrowing away on his face. Dean walked forward and sat down trying to not be hurt as Sam squirmed a little in fear as he came in reaching distance.

"Sammy?" Dean asked reaching out his hand before last minute bringing it back to his side not wanting to scare his confused little brother.

"Dean?" Sam frowned, as if unsure of what had happened. He touched his torso noticing that there was nothing there, no existence of a wound he was sure was there earlier. _A wound that Dean had created_

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiled sadly, "You're okay, everything's okay."

Sam stood up and with him so did Dean, "Dean what happened?"

Shaking his head Dean replied, turning away before his brother could see his tears. "It doesn't matter." He bit his lip for a second trying to get control of his emotions before turning back to Sam now no longer caring that the tears ran freely. "Cas is gonna look out for you man, just- just remember everything I taught you." Dean turned to walk to Metatron who pointed to the blade lying innocently a few meters away from them. Sighing Dean walked over to it before turning to look at Cas who he smiled at sadly before turning to Sam. "Sammy I'm sorry." He bit his lip again but did not attempt to rub away the tears. Taking a breath he nodded, getting his emotions under control before he picked up the blade.

Sam watched with confusion as his brother went to pick up the blade. When noticing what he was doing he tried to run forward but firm arms of Castiel stopped him whispering firmly in his ear to not take another step. Frowning with worry he watched as his big brother smiled sadly in the moments before he picked up the blade. His face changed after that, it changed to a desire to kill and obediently he walked over to Metatron. His face desperate to kill anything that came near him.

"See Dean you can trust me. I keep my promises." Metatron smirked before taking hold of Dean and vanishing in mid air leaving Sam and Castiel alone.

It was only then did Castiel let go of Sam who turned questioningly at him. "I did Dean's wishes Sam." Was all Castiel replied as he walked along the corridor leaving Sam alone with a look of anger and sadness over his face. _What had he allowed his friend to become?!_

**A/N: So what you guys think? You like? I had a tear in my eye writing this...poor Dean ...But I love putting them through all this too! **

**Let me know what you guys thought of this! *hint hint* Reviews make me happy *hint hint***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third part, hope you guys enjoy :D Are you all excited for the finale tonight? Spare a thought to me who living in the UK has to rely on websites so I won't know what happens until it's all over the internet tomorrow **

**Thanks so much for all the support and reviews and everything, you guys have been awesome! I wasn't intending to update so quickly with an exam on Friday but after getting over 1000views I just had to!**

**Shout out to the AWESOME ****MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul**** there's some pretty awesome fanfics that way!**

**Disclaimer:...Still not mine *runs off and cries***

**Don't forget I do LOVE a review! **

**Part three**

Sam blinked trying to get his muddled brain to work before he turned and ran after Castiel desperate to seek some answers.

"Cas?" He ran up to him bringing himself in front of the angel forcing him to stop, "Cas what's going on?"

Castiel sighed, exasperated by his human friends. It was because of them they had just lost the war against Metatron, they had no chance now Dean was on the opposite side, Sam could not bring himself to kill Dean Castiel knew that.

"Dean's obsession got the best of him and Metatron was the only one who could help him out." Castiel's voice was bitter and full of anger. He had just about had enough of humans and angels alike and wanted to spend whatever time he had left by himself wallowing in self pity.

"Cas wait." Sam growled, his face determined. Castiel exhaled and starred up at Sam a look of irritation on his face. But Sam sensing the opportunity continued, "I don't know what's gone on but Dean needs our help, you really about to walk out on your own friend?" Sam shook his head in disappointment.

Castiel stood up higher squaring up to the younger Winchester in a threatening manner, "Walk out on a friend? How many times have you walked out Sam?!"

Sam frowned, not sure where the angels' anger was coming from. "I was wrong!" Sam growled his voice dangerously low. "So what then are you just going to sit here and let Dean be used as a weapon against us against himself?"

"I didn't say that." Cas sighed and backed down, he would hit himself later for arguing with Sam after Dean asked him to protect him. He looked into Sam's eyes and saw how desperate he was to help his brother. The courage and determination of humans, especially the Winchesters' would always cease to amaze him. "I don't know how much use I will be. My stolen grace is fading fast, I am no better than a human." He looked up at Sam, "No offence."

Sam frowned, his mind clearly puzzling through every possibility they could do. In another life he would have made a perfect lawyer, always able to find a possible outcome. Finally he spoke, his voice unsure "You managed to take someone's grace before." He paused to allow Castiel to nod, "Could we do it again? I mean trap an angel and steal their grace"

"You're asking me to kill an angel of the Lord?" Castiel frowned, his frown deepened when Sam shrugged, "I've killed a lot of my kind before, I do not wish to do it again..."

"If Metatron wins many more will die, Dean will kill more than one without a blink of an eye." Sam countered, "Look I don't like it either but most angels are dicks anyway is it really going to be a big loss?"

Castiel closed his eyes a metal war wagering in his mind but finally he came to a decision and regrettably he nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

It didn't take long to track down a rogue angel working for Metatron, the plan went smoothly almost too smoothly Sam thought as an afterthought.

They tracked the angel to the abandoned warehouse where they used holy oil to seize the angel-he turned out to be an arrogant dick that wanted nothing better but to rip Castiel's and Sam's hearts from their bodies-therefore no guilt was felt. Watching half in awe and half in guilt Sam cringed slightly when the angel stabbed the men before using the technique he used last time to steal the angels grace.

A flash of bright light causing Sam to cover his eyes and Castiel was a complete angel again. Turning to Sam Castiel nodded stating that all was complete before walking over to them and zapping them to the motel they were staying in across state.

"So what now?" Castiel asked as he starred mindlessly out of the window. It was raining hard outside and Cas couldn't help but acknowledge that it suited the mood they were feeling now.

Sam shrugged, "Guess we find them, kill Metatron and then save Dean." He looked at the angel hoping he would know where to start. He missed Dean, it was times like this he would come up with a witty saying to lighten the mood and the task in front of him.

"Oh erm, I will be back." Castiel nodded to himself before vanishing leaving Sam alone in the suddenly large room.

Sighing and still trying not to think of what had happened he poured himself a glass of whiskey before bringing it to his mouth. He froze then before starring at it again, this was Dean's drink he would be pissed if he drank it, Dean would definitely need a drink when they got him back. Sam sat down, he regretted not patching things up with him brother before all this had happened. Maybe if he had been able to then maybe Sam could have reached out to him-

"I have found him." Castiel muttered making Sam jump for his gun before realising who it was. He stood up questioningly after noticing the rip and blood on Cas' shirt but didn't interrogate him, he didn't really care how he had found out that information.

"He is in Texas a place just outside Dallas."

"What's he doing there?" Sam frowned.

"I don't know, but he's there." Cas stepped forward, "We must hurry before someone realises we know and they move. I do _not_ want to go through this effort again." Castiel did not allow for any more questions for the next minute they had landed in a small village.

"You sure they are here?" Sam frowned, with barely any houses it didn't seem like the place that Metatron would go whilst fighting a war with his own kind.

Cas nodded once as an answer before walking off to the nearest house. Turning last minute he nearly made Sam walk into him, "They're in there. Although truth be told I don't know what stands between us and them. It all seems a bit strange."

Sam shook his head, "He's in there we need to help him."

"Not so fast." A male British voice stopped Sam in his track, "Hello Moose." Crowley smirked, two demons behind him smiling viciously.

**A/N: So what you guys think? Sorry it's a bit of a wishy washy chapter but it was needed as a side step to get to where I'm planning *Insert smug ginning face***

**I promise lots of hurt Sam and Dean to come, lots of angst too :D We're so mean to our boys! **

**Don't forget to review :D**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here's part four guys hope you enjoy! This has a **_**little**_** more in it than the last one, and thanks for sticking through the last one...I know it wasn't great but was sort of needed as a side step! Thanks to all those who have favourite/reviewed/followed it it's lovely to have the support!**

**Massive thanks to the awesome ****MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul**** who gave me a bit of advice on this chapter!** **And seriously they really do have some awesome fanfictions :D**

**How'd you guys all like the finale yesterday?**

**Disclaimer: still not mine **

**Remember...I LOVE reviews!**

**Part four**

"Crowley?" Sam's frown tightened before he reached for the knife.

"Ah." Crowley exclaimed and with a flick of his wrist the knife was on the floor out of his reach, "And don't think about moving Cas." He glanced at Castiel who stood still a glare burrowing in his face. "I'm here to help you idiots, couldn't let Dean work for Metatron can we?" He let his words sink in before he continued "Metatron is in there with pretty much his whole angel army, two of you can't think of winning against him. Although you always try don't you moose?" He grinned slightly.

"And what do you propose we do?" Castiel stepped forward.

"Huh, well..." He smiled cockily, "That's why I'm here just thought I'd tag along and help when I can." Revelling in the two men's discomfort he stepped forward picking up the knife he had just thrown on the floor. "Gonna need this back moose. But I should warn you, try to stab me with it again and it will go through you instead." Crowley walked forward the demons of his following and with a shrug to Cas Sam followed.

They entered the building to find it deathly quiet, Sam feeling slightly discomfort at being the only human here.

"There are angels in the next room I can feel them." Cas whispered holding the gang back, "No more than a dozen." He turned to Sam his eyes questioning and without answering Sam stepped forward.

"Woah wait." Crowley exclaimed, "You just gonna walk right in there? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, "You have a better idea?" He paused for only a moment, "No? Well then yeah we do walk straight in there." He turned to leave before last minute walked over to the demon hovering inches away from his face. "I don't know what you're planning but I don't trust you. From here on in I'm calling the shots you either deal with it or fuck off."

"I'll ignore your attitude for this once _boy." _The demon snarled back before nodding, "But fine, your way it is Moose." Crowley indicated that he should lead the way to which Sam did not needing to look behind to know his entourage was following.

Castiel walked up to Sam and silently handed in a blade that could kill angels, Sam smiled gratefully before opening the unlocked door to the detached house. As Castiel predicted the angels stood guard in the following room, none looking at all surprised to see any of them. Sam looked at one and standing in the fighting pose taught to him before he could barely walk he advanced on the angel the knife Cas gave him held in his right arm.

The male angel with a vessel smaller than Sam advanced on him making him immediately take the defence. The angel dived forward throwing his weight behind a punch that would have sent Sam flying if he had not had the chance to duck last minute. Standing up straight Sam jabbed the knife at the man making him jump forward and therefore their roles now reversed. Sam determined to stay offence did not allow the angel a second to throw anything at him and it was not long before the knife was pushed harshly into the angels chest and light flared into the room.

Pulling the blade out of the body Sam turned his attention to another who was advancing on him but this one gave him no chance. With a flick of her hand Sam was flown across the room banging harshly into the wall on the other side. Determined to stand he ignored the dizziness that threatened to take over his body and took a step towards the angel still advancing on him. Breathing heavily Sam held the blade out in front of him and dodged the punch the woman had thrown. Recovering Sam kicked out and smiled smugly when it hit its target. The win was short lived however, as the angel flung herself on him aiming for the neck she pushed him to the floor. Desperate he pulled at her ever tightening hands severing any air from getting to his lungs, it was not long until he dropped the blade his arms to weak to hold it. Darkness was closing in around him, the final thing he saw was the angels' smug face her blonde hair cascading around her face...

...and then the pressure was gone and Sam was left gasping for air. Opening his eye he saw Castiel bent beside him concern radiating off his face, "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, his throat raw from a moment ago. With an extended hand to Castiel Sam found his feet and looked around noticing all the angels had fallen, and one of Crowley's demon. On seeing him look Crowley shrugged, "Never liked him anyway." He looked around, "Are there any more angels in this vicinity?"

They all turned questionably to Cas who frowned concentrating for a second before shaking his head, "I can only sense one I presume that will be Metatron."

Crowley smiled smugly, "Good." He and his demon advanced closing the gap between him and Sam and Cas. "Sorry boys, you see I want Dean. He is the perfect weapon, imagine what you can conquer with him on your side."

With a firm arm Cas pulled Sam behind him and never taking his eyes off Crowley spoke fast, "Find dean, kill Metatron. I'll deal with this." Cas shoved Sam hard pushing him out of the room and away from the advancing demons.

Refusing to look back at the fight that will be going on in there Sam continued concluding this house was far bigger than it seemed. Keeping the knife in front of him for protection Sam began searching the rooms. Walking up the stairs Sam moved quietly checking each room as he went. Finally he came to the last door and inhaling in hope to calm his racing heart he pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Ahh Sam there you are! I was beginning to wonder where you got too!" Metatron exclaimed clapping his hands together in enjoyment.

Sam frowned slightly and turned his head his eyes locking with his brother. Dean was stood silently in the corner, the blade in his hand a look of bloodlust on his face he was not bound but he did not move. Sam could not tell what he was thinking, his face was giving nothing away.

Sam glanced back at Metatron, a look of confusion on his face. Metatron meanwhile grinned sheepishly before directing his head to the other side of the room where standing in a devils trap was a black eye demon bloody and bruised.

"What's going on?" Sam asked turning again to his brother who starred blankly past him.

"I'm _so _glad you asked Sam!" Metatron exclaimed stepping forward smiling, "You see I was pretty happy when I had hyped up Dean in my power but then I thought to myself Sam used to be a pretty bad monster on the right juice."

Sam starred at the scribe his gut began gnawing at him with anxiety unconsciously he took a step back jumping when he heard the door slam. Starring back at Metatron he starred at him before turning back to his brother, "Dean?" Nothing, no response.

"You see Sam being the scribe I decided to write in a new story of my own that people centuries from now will read. You see? You guys will be famous, just like Cain and Abel are!" He paused a moment for dramatic effect, "Of course it will be a fair fight, Dean has his blade and that demon there Sammy is for you!"

Sam tensed he knew what was coming, an addiction from years ago coming back to haunt him. Metatron smiled evilly stepping forward. Sam held the blade out threateningly to Metatron daring him to come close, he did, and so Sam reacted throwing himself into the blow hoping for it to pierce the scribe's heart. Firm hands grabbed him pulling him back and feeling a sword at his neck Sam surrendered. He didn't need to turn around to know his capture was his brother.

"Dean, come on man this isn't you." Sam was desperate.

"Dean has fully submitted to the blade and his mark I wouldn't bother." Metatron replied sitting back down on the only chair in the room. "The rules are pretty simple whoever survives works for me." He grinned before stepping up again walking over to the demon he slashed his throat killing him instantly.

Sam tensed determined to wriggle free of his brothers' impossibly firm grasp, "Dean please." Sam begged seeing Metatron collecting the blood and walking back over. "Dean." In desperation he stamped down hard on his toe hoping the pain will force his brother out of his trance. It did not and earned Sam a small nick on the side of his neck from the blade. Trying not to flinch Sam starred at Metatron.

"No." He gasped as the angel placed the cup of blood at his mouth firm arms keeping him in place he could barely move. "No!" But even as he said that he felt the desire return, a desire for the power, a craving long gone but never forgotten. Now it was in front of him he wanted it, no more than that he needed it...

**A/N: So what you think? Am I a nasty nasty person for putting the boys through this?**

**The next update may take a few days...I have an exam Friday that I really should be revising for right now...You guys are bad influences! :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review they make me happy and only take you a minute to write! See you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's part five guys hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks again to Moonlitshadowsofthehumansoul and to everyone else who has been so lovely leaving lovely reviews encouraging me to do more, and to all those who have followed and favourited it!**

**Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review it literally only takes you 30seconds!**

**Part five**

Sam stopped squirming in Dean's impossibly strong grip and after the blood had touched the back of his throat he drunk willingly needing more. All too soon Metatron removed the cup leaving Sam gasping for more, he closed his eyes for a second savouring the feeling of the blood pulsing round his body.

Dean released him retreating a few steps back and Sam stood wiping the blood from his mouth, some part of him telling this was wrong.

"Ooh you do look like you could be dangerous!" Metatron exclaimed sitting back on his chair, "Well you know the rules boys whoever's left standing wins!"

Sam starred at him for a moment before turning back to Dean. His entire body pushing him to fight, pushing him to battle with the person in front of him. He needed to fight, powers not used for years had come back in full force. _No. _A rational thought crossed his mind, the person in front of him was _his brother. _ He could and would not fight him. In his inner turmoil he had neglected to keep an eye on his brother who had now crossed the room, the blade in front of him.

Dean jumped he left no room for mercy he was going for the kill, Sam doing the only thing he could do to save himself placed an arm in front of him whilst moving to the side out of the blades path. Cringing at the gash now on his arm he turned to his brother. "Dean!" He shouted over and over hoping to bring him out of this trance. Dean was not listening and striked out again aiming for Sam's heart this time Sam reacted and with an arm in front of him he concentrated on pushing dean against the wall. Trying not to cringe as he saw his brother swing Sam hoped that he may have dropped the blade and therefore ending this. Things were not that easy however and Dean was on his feet within seconds and this time he was pissed. With a look of bloodlust on his face he ran at his younger brother not allowing Sam an inch to fight back. He pushed him hard against the table and smiled as he saw him bang both his ribs and head on the way down. Dean was on him within moments the blade reaching in the air to bring down into his brothers heart.

Sam ignored the pain in his side and concentrated entirely on getting his brother off him, using powers he thought he had long forgotten he pushed Dean sending him to the other side of the room.

"Ooh this is getting interesting!" Sam heard Metatron's voice from across this room but he did not take an eye off Dean. He ran over to him his heart racing determined to take the blade out of his hands.

Dean felt himself being thrown against the wall but he felt no pain, in the back of his mind he knew that would come later but for now he didn't care. The man was drawing closer and Dean growled he would not be beaten not by anyone! He got to his knees the blade firmly in hand as the man bent down prying his hand open. _He was trying to steal his blade!_

"No!" Dean growled bring his spare hand to the man's face forcing him to the floor where he lay still he eyes just looking at him. Breathing heavily dean crawled over to him and lifted an arm punched him again, and again...and again. Then taking the blade he sliced into this persons' side not dangerous but deep enough to hurt. This man was trying to take away his security he deserved to die, he deserved to hurt! Dean lifted the blade and looking in the man was about to bring it down, ending this competition.

But then he faltered this man wasn't fighting back, in fact his bloody face just looked up at him. He wasn't worried, wasn't angry, he looked like he was accepting it. Like he felt sorry for him. Frowning he starred down at the broken man and froze.

_Sammy!_

Dean fell back the blade instantly dropping from his hand and began shaking, he had nearly killed his own brother...again! Dean starred wide eyes at Sam desperate for him to see the apology that would never be enough. Forgetting about Metatron Dean was about to shrug off his coat to cover the bleeding wound on Sam's torso. Hands stopped him and Sam looked up at him trying to keep the pain off his face. The message was clear, _Kill Metatron._ Their eyes locked and regardless of the arguments over the last few months it was still easy to know they could read each other. Dean nodded slightly keeping a hand on his brother's shoulder he picked up the blade again.

Demon blood still pulsing in his system Sam was able to ignore the pain and sat up just as Dean launched himself at Metatron who with a flick of his fingers through him to the opposite side of the wall knocking him momentarily out. Pulling himself to his feet using the wall as a resting post Sam put an arm in front of him and concentrating he used his power to push Metatron back restraining him for the moment.

"Oh please!" Metatron sighed, "You're strong yes, but you're not _that_ strong." He walked forward and although looked like he was struggling he continued advancing on Sam. When he was close enough he threw a punch to Sam's already bloody face. Sam tried to kick out to protect himself from the blow he knew was coming but he could not, dean had weakened him too much earlier. Metatron sensing that grinned before pushing him hard against the wall where he fell heavily onto the floor. Walking over Metatron grabbed Sam's shirt pulling him closer.

"I don't like you." He spat pushing him back harshly allowing Sam to bang his head against the wall. "No, I really don't." He sulked pressing his lips together before lifting an arm and hitting Sam in his already bleeding torso.

Sam gasped and bit his tongue determined not to cry out. He was going to die he knew that he just hoped that the angel made it quick. He felt his head being flung back again and immediately felt the red hot pain pulsing from his head to the rest of his body. He could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, feeling drops of it leaking from the side making its way down Sam's child. This time he didn't fight the darkness his eyes sliding to the back of his head the last he saw was the killer in front of him...

**A/N: So what you guys think? Poor Sammy...I did promise hurt Sam so hope I'm leaving up to that expectation! I've nearly finished the next chapter so should be up either tonight or tomorrow! (depends how many reviews I get hehe!) **

**Thanks for reading and see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews and to the people who have followed and favourited it :D**

**Special thanks to moonlitshadowsofthehumansoul and ****merlin9584**** who has been attempting to teach me this tumblr melarchy! **

**Anyway on with the show, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Part six**

Darkness. That was all Sam Winchester knew, there was no pain, no...nothing just darkness. Even if he wanted to he would not be able to leave this darken abyss.

"Metatron!" A new voice appeared in the equation and Dean just opening his eyes could not be more thankful. "Leave the boy alone."

Metatron's hand fell away from Sam who lay still and bloody and turned with a bored face to the new intruder, "Castiel, I hoped you were dead!"

"Well we can't always have what we want." He replied his voice level. Time for talking was over he dropped the angel blade to his hand and moved forward towards his fellow soldier. His 'brother' had hurt both of his friends, his charges, he must die. For the first time Metatron looked taken back as he retreated a couple of steps before changing his mind and jumping on the other angel. Castiel however was expecting it and braced himself as Metatron fell into him trying to gain the upper hand and place the sword into his others chest.

Dean watched the angels moving at a speed that seemed unnatural to the human eye. His attention then turned to his brother whose eyes were half open staring at him and the fighting angels. Making up his mind Dean picked up the blade again feeling the power that came with it the desire to see blood-the desire to see Metatron's blood, the desire to be the one that caused it. His eyes caught Castiel who faintly nodded understanding what Dean was about to do and allowing him.

Castiel fought with Metatron determined to gain the advantage, when however, it became known he could not he looked to his friend for help. With a brief nod Castiel turned leaving Metatron with his back to Dean and keeping Metatron's attention on him Castiel fought harder than he had in a long time. This therefore gave Dean the opportunity to come up behind him. Metatron spun last moment before Dean had the chance to push his blade into his body, "Did you really think sneaking up on me would work?" He growled before preparing to throw Dean against the wall again, he stopped when feeling a pain so white hot transfix in his heart and looking down he saw the deathly look of the silver blade protruding from his heart.

"No." Dean exclaimed, "But I knew you would fall for it." He watched as Castiel withdrew the blade before jumping on the dying angel. He would have thrown a punch if firm arms from Castiel hadn't pulled him off and yanked the blade from his hands. In the seconds that followed Dean wanted nothing more than to hurt the angel that had hurt him and Sam so badly. Castiel kept an arm on his studying him as a mental war raged on.

"Dean, Sam." Castiel's words ran through to him and without a second glance to the withering angel he darted to his brother's side.

"Sam? Sammy?" He checked for a pulse, it was there beating faintly. Sam groaned his eyes hazy but focussed on his big brother. "Keep your eyes on me you hear?" His voice was ruff as he starred desperately at the injuries on his brother unsure of what needed the most attention. He felt the back of Sam's head apologising profusely as Sam cringed sluggishly trying to move away from the impact. Withdrawing his hand he tried to remain calm when seeing the amount of blood that was dripping freely. Turning he called for Cas who was by their side within a second after seeing for himself Metatron was dead.

It hurt, everything hurt. The room was spinning and darkness was closing in around him again. The darkness was safe, the darkness brought peace and a painless sensation. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to it. Someone shook him gently demanding him to keep his eyes open, the shaking would not let up until his eyes were open again.

"Cas heal him." Dean growled desperately this feeling too similar to only a few days ago.

Castiel nodded reaching his hand it began to glow. There was a bang and they turned seeing Crowley with demons behind him.

"So glad to see you here Dean, now be a good lad grab that blade and come with us." Crowley took a threatening step forward his gang of demons following him. Dean frowned trying to figure out what was going on, he turned questionably to Cas.

Castiel reacted fast placing a hand on both Sam and Dean and disappearing from the building, they landed with a bump where Dean turned immediately to his brother making sure he had survived the transportation.

"Damnit Cas." Dean exclaimed looking at his brother who semi-conscious thrashed and moaned, oblivious to anything but the pain he must be in.

"They were coming for you Dean." Castiel replied not sorry, glancing around he nodded to Sam. "We need to get him inside, Crowley will know where we have gone."

Dean nodded keeping a gentle hand on his brother, his way of saying that everything will be alright. Gently lifting Sam under the shoulders Castiel likewise picked up his feet and between the two of them they carried in awkwardly into their 'home.'

As carefully as they could they placed Sam on the nearest bed where Sam thrashed, oblivious to where he was or anything but the pain that was pulsing through his body. Worse than that he could feel the power of the demon blood leaving his system, he wanted more-he needed more. Desperately he tried to sit up, determined to seek out his addiction. Firm arms took hold of his shoulders and through his blurry vision he thought he could just make out Dean. Arms stopped him moving, holding him steady.

"Sam calm down." Dean's voice was steady, much steadier than he felt. Keeping his arms on his brother to stop him from hurting himself more he turned desperately to Cas. Castiel nodded and walked over his hand glowing he ran it over Sam's head fixing all the lacerations. Moving down he then healed Sam's torso, the broken ribs and the wound inflicted by the blade.

Dean starred examining the angels work, Sam looked healed and seemed to relax as pain probably unbearable was removed. Sam sighed and closed his eyes, he was healed but he still did not look well. Castiel noticed too and placing two fingers on Sam's head placed him in a state of peaceful unconsciousness, "Sleep Sam, you'll feel better when you wake." Dean watched as the younger man finally relaxed the frown Dean thought was burrowed onto his face was gone. Sam may be in his thirties but the way he looked now he could be ten, young, innocent and vulnerable.

Dean turned to Castiel, "He drank demon blood." His eyes were glazed, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling, "It was my fault-"

"No." Castiel interrupted, "If you want to blame something blame Metatron." His voice was final, no arguments will be undertaken with this topic.

Dean bit his tongue but did not push it instead he turned to his brother, "What do we do? I won't lock him up again, I can't." He starred at his friend before back to his brother, his face still bloody from the wounds that were there only minutes ago.

Looking at Dean and then at Sam Castiel frowned, "I can keep him unconscious,"

"Will it work?" he demanded.

Shrugging Castiel replied, "I don't know."

Trying not to take his anger out at the angel Dean sat on the bed starring at his brother oblivious to everything. If only they could go back to the time when Sam started drinking the poison Dean could stop him. He understood now what the addiction to something evil can do to you, even if you think you're doing it for the right reasons. If only he could go back to that time he would react differently, he would understand what Sam felt instead of shouting at him every time. _If only..._

Coming to a decision Dean nodded, "Do it."

**A/N: You guys like? I did promise a hurt Sam! I think I'm only going to do one more chapter it seems like a good place to leave it...But we'll see, if anyone can give me some good ideas where they want to go then I'm all ears!**

**Thanks again for all the support! See you guys soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's the last part, mainly a chickflick moment really but who doesn't like them?**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourtied and followed this story it's been lovely to have that much support! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**(Don't forget to review...You know how much I love it!)**

**Part seven**

Dean drew up a chair and sat by his brother who slept peacefully on oblivious to everything around him. Castiel watched frowning slightly from the door before walking in and placing two fingers to Sam's head he transferred some power to keep Sam in this peaceful oblivion.

Watching Dean turned to face Castiel, "Do you think it's working?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't." Castiel replied starring back at his friend. He felt sad at the despair on Dean's face. "It wasn't your fault."

"You keep saying that." Dean remarked not taking his eyes off his brother.

"It's true." He insisted.

Dean raised his eyebrows but said nothing, he wasn't in the mood for arguing, instead he changed topic to another pressing issue. "Crowley has the blade."

Castiel starred at him evenly before nodding, "He does." He couldn't help but feel a bit of relief that the blade was out of his friends reach, it made him into something he's not and was one less thing to worry about.

Biting his lip he looked back at his brother, it had been a long time since he had. It had been a long time since they had spent that much time together without wanting to rip each other's head off. Dean couldn't help but wonder what Sam was going to say when he woke, he dreaded to think. He was sure that whatever remains of a brotherhood they shared would have left Sam would not forgive him for this. _He _wouldn't forgive himself for this.

"I've fucked up Cas." He said with his eyes close, he couldn't look at either of them.

"You did it for the right reasons." He countered.

He laughed, but there was no humour in his voice. "You said something similar when we were trying to get Gadreel out of Sam's head."

Castiel nodded, "You took on the mark to defeat Metatron and Abaddon. You did not know that the mark would do this." He remained silent for a moment, "Sam still cares about you."

Dean looked up at him, "He shouldn't."

Castiel did not know what to reply, his people skills weren't great at the best of times and so silence fell over them. Neither said a word for hours, the only movement made was from Castiel who occasionally would touch Sam's head keeping him in a state of unconsciousness.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

He couldn't move. His heart was pulsing through his chest his mind was awake but his body would not move. Sam didn't know what was happening, he was unsure if he was alive or dead or somewhere in between. Pain pulsed through him, pain from the demon blood that still pulsed stubbornly through his veins. He needed more, he needed it now, he willed his unresponsive body to work. Completely unaware of time, unaware of anything other than the pain that never left, Sam could do nothing but wait.

Time past slowly, far too slowly, it could have been hours or days or even just minutes. Sam did not know. Finally the pain subsided, the cravings dulled too and Sam was able to rest his, body still unwilling to move. As his mind became more aware he was able to sense things around him, still unsure of where he was he listened intently to a conversation going on somewhere in the distance.

"How long's this gonna take?" A ruff voice demanded, he would know that voice anywhere. The voice of his big brother.

"I don't know Dean, this hasn't been done before." An impatient Castiel replied.

Silence followed and Sam found himself drifting back into unconsciousness.

Sometime later Sam felt himself able to move his hand, his body now responding to him, finally he felt back in control. With some determination his eyes fluttered open a bright light blinding him momentarily before his eyes became accustomed to it.

"Sammy?" A voice asked and Sam turned his head frowning as he tried to find the source of the voice. Coming into view Dean stood above him, "Take it easy, you've been asleep for a few days." Dean sat back down as Sam blinked and sat up his mind groggy as if he overslept. Pushing himself to shit up he groaned as a wave of dizziness washed over him. A glass appeared in front of his face which he took and drank greedily not realising how dry his throat was until now.

Placing it on the table he realised he was in his room, back at their 'home.' Dean sat back in his chair concern radiating off his face, but there was something else too, his face was filled with grief and guilt.

"What happened?" Sam asked, his muddled brain still asleep.

Dean bit his lip, "You drank demon blood, Metatron made us fight. We got out and then you had to dry out so we thought if we kept you asleep you wouldn't feel it." He paused before studying his brother, "Did you feel it?"

"No." The lie came off his tongue easily, and smiled inwardly as Dean relaxed. At least there was a way to detox without hurting his brother. He would do it that way again if he ever had to. It was a lie yes, but it was worth it.

"Good." Dean starred at his brother guilt radiating off him.

Sam noticed this too and looked at his brother, "It wasn't your fault Dean. None of it."

"That's what Cas said." Dean smiled, he still did not believe it and Sam knew that whatever he said Dean would blame himself. "Sammy I'm sorry, sorry for everything."

"I know." Sam replied and watching his big brother he added. "How about we start again? Before we find something else to fight about."

Dean immediately sagged in relief, it was more than he deserved more than he had ever deserved. They were quiet for a moment before a question that had been bothering Dean since their fight was asked. "You could have taken me. I mean used your powers to stop me and Metatron from attacking you. Why didn't you? I'm not trying to start a fight or anything I'm just curious."

Sam sighed clearly uncomfortable with the topic, but Dean deserved an explanation. "I remember how it used to make me feel, how it still does-I'm sure you can relate to that now too." Dean nodded regretfully, "I didn't want to be that person again, and even dosed up on it I knew I didn't want to be a monster. I would have rather died."

"Do you miss it?" Dean asked, he was new to the feeling of addiction and seeing Sam squirm he apologised, "Sorry that was too personal, pretend I didn't say that."

"No it's okay." Sam continued, "Yeah sometimes I do. Guess that's what they mean by an addiction it never really leave you. I think about how easy it would be to slip back into it, how I could convince myself I was doing it for the greater good. But then I remind myself on what it did to me, and to people around me and it's not worth it."

Dean nodded but said nothing. There was nothing to say to that when he himself had submitted and was prepared to kill his brother-hell he had almost killed his brother. Nothing, no matter what he did would ever make that okay. "I need to get rid of this mark." He mumbled, it had done his job and now it was time for it to go. If his brother found strength to stay human even with that poison pumping around his body, the least he could do was return the favour.

Sam agreed, "We'll sort it all out, the mark, Crowley, everything and we'll do it together."

Dean nodded. Things weren't perfect, but things were never perfect. He had his brother back, and that was something he hadn't been able to say for months. They were stronger as a team and the Winchesters always won, they wouldn't settle for anything less. Whatever came at them this time they would take it head on.

**A/N: So that's it guys...was the ending okay? Least the brothers are back to being brothers! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget how much I love reviews!**

**Any of you guys been to a spn convention? Are they good? I'm soooo tempted to go but it's a lot of money **

***hint* ****Review**** *hint* **


End file.
